My Ass Kicking Girlfriend
by Sinful Star Night
Summary: His girlfriend kicks ass, both on and off the battlefeild. -Stella/Noctis-


**My Ass Kicking Girlfriend  
Pairing: Stella/Noctis  
Spoilers/Warnings: Semi In Game, slight sexual situations.  
Author Note: Wrote this piece awhile ago, but sort of forgot about it.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy Versus XIII**

Maybe he has gone mental.

No one in their right mind would get a girlfriend that would be able to kick their ass. Yet here he was with a girlfriend that could very possibly kick his ass.

Despite her somewhat innocent looks and the fact it looks like she won't be able to hurt a fly. Even her clothing style made her seem like the innocent girlfriend type.

The type that you can generally introduce to your parents.

Although he knows it was all a ploy. She just wants everyone to think that she is some innocent girl. So they'll let their guard down. Go easy on her maybe.

But the result is always the same.

A fatal wound because they usually when let their guard down in battle. Of course he was no slouch in battle either and would probably be able to kick ass just as much she can.

If not more.

After all he did win their first battle against each other during the war against Tenebrae seven years ago, but not before he got a few cuts and bruises himself. Although he does recall a mixture of blood, rain, and sex that evening.

He isn't entirely sure who necessary made the first "romantic" move. Although he can't deny the fact that outcome of the fight turned out to be quite pleasurable for both of them.

Even if he was a bit surprised to find out that she was a virgin, but silently figured that nobody got close to having sex with her.

Perhaps all the fights between them were some type of foreplay between them, and he knows that is when they probably started their dating status.

Despite the fact that he knows she can possibly kick his ass. He also knows that she is just an ordinary girl. The type of girl that enjoys going on dates, and reciving flowers, with candle scented sex. Although he also knows that she is a worthy ally to have on his side.

Especially during the war against Dian.

Not like he can really convince her to stay behind anyway. While there is a part of him that wants to keep her safe. She was the only one that he trusted to have his back. Especially when it starts gets rough on the battlefield. Despite the fact that he was three close friends that he considers as brothers.

He knows quite well that they will be no match for Stella. Not when she is like him that is. Another person who is blessed or cursed by the light of Etro.

Is granted powers that is almost considered god like.

Honestly there was something that he couldn't help but to enjoy watching his girlfriend kickass on rivaling soldiers.

His bare hands softly running down her half clothed form. Only dress in a pair of matching red lace underwear before resting them on her waist as he looked up at her form.

Bright golden locks cascading down her back, and she can almost see the mischievous naughty look in her violet blue eyes.

"Do you surrender yourself to me?" she questions slightly leaning down giving him a clear view of her cleavage.

He smirks lightly, "depends on what your terms are."

"I think you will find my terms quite enjoyable," she replies leaning down to kiss him on the lips. He can vaguely taste the soft watermelon flavor of her lip-gloss as he deepened the kiss.

"Do you remember our first battle seven years ago?" she questions softly. Not moving from her dominating position.

He smiles at the memory that she brought up, "How can I forget, I won the battle."

She smirked at that response before moving to her watermelon glossed lips against his ear softly whispered to him, "Are you sure about that?"

He instantly switched his positions she was on the bottom, "Don't forget Star it was you who dropped your blade first."

"Perhaps," she agrees softly. "But you were the one who surrendered yourself to me."

"Maybe," he agrees softly pressing his lips against hers once more.

Despite the fact that he knows quite well that she can very well possibly kick his ass and perhaps will someday. There was no other female alive that he wanted to be with. Because he enjoys having a kick assing girlfriend. It makes things more exciting in life.

**-the end**


End file.
